The Days that changed everything
by Okami Len Kagamine
Summary: Len sees something that changes everything he knows. WARNING Hentai basically. LukaXLen
1. Chapter 1

Len's POV: I was a normal kid at school, no one really paid attention to me. I had the highest grades; I was also the fastest person on the track team. My life was pretty good. But I still didn't have a girlfriend…...

Luka's POV: I was pretty lucky, I had an amazing handsome boyfriend and I was one of the prettiest girls in school. I had an amazing BFF, I lived in a really nice house, I had decent grades and I was on the volleyball team. My life was going great…. But something was missing…

Day 1: The start of it all!

"Well classes its that time again, your tests have been graded. I was impressed with some of your test results. Most of you passed the test with high scores!" The Teacher said with a cheerful voice.

"What's with her today….?" Len said quietly to himself.

As the teacher handed out the tests she came to Len and handed him his and said with a smile.

"Congratulations Len highest score once again. Keep up the good work"

Len looked at his test and sighed. Luka looked at her 78% on her test and Face planted her desk. The bell ringed and as everyone made there way out of school Len headed to the music room and locked the door behind him.

"Let's hope I get it right this time…" He said as he sat down at the piano and set some papers on the stand on the top of the piano.

Luka walked home alone and went to her room and changed out of her school uniform and into her shorts and tank top and laid on her bed.

"I wonder if Len would help me do my homework tonight…..." She asked herself as she laid there.

"I keep fucking up that damn song…. I can't get it right... The lyrics are good but I can't get the music right..." Len said mad at himself, as he kicked a rock home.

Len walked up the stairs and heard something coming from Luka's room and went to the cracked door.

"Lu-Lu-Luka!" Len's eyes widened and he covered his mouth as soft quiet moans come from her room. Len watched despite knowing it was wrong to spy on people, but how many times does a guy get the chance to watch one of the prettiest girls masturbate? As her moans got louder his hand got lower and lower soon passing his waist and into his pants.

"T-this is wrong… b-but it feels good…." He moaned as he started to stroke his dick. As she began to use 2 fingers and get faster as she played with her plump large breasts. Her moans getting ever so louder.

"L-Len~!" She moaned loudly as she started moving her fingers inside her pussy faster and faster. Len's eyes shot wide open at hearing her moan his name, he moaned and started going faster; picturing what he wanted to do to her.

"Ahhhhhhhh~! Len~!" She cried out as she came a huge load all over her bed. Len moaned and came at the same time, blushing bright red as he ran to his room still trying to register what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: The day after!

"What just happened…?" Len wondered as he showered staring at ceiling. Meanwhile in the room next to him Luka just finished getting dressed and changing her covers.

"Why did I think of Len?" She blushed lightly and laid down trying to figure out why. Len was trying to figure it out as well.

The next morning Len knocked on Luka's door. "Hey Luka? Can we talk?" He asked blushing lightly.

"Eh?! Oh um sure." She opened the door slightly embarrassed. "What's up Len?"

He walked in and shut the door behind him. "I-I um…" He started blushing more and more. Luka noticed and began to see how cute Len was when he is embarrassed; she began to have thoughts similar to last night.

"I-I kinda saw something last night I probably shouldn't have seen…." He turned bright red and looked away.

"W-Wait you saw me….? And heard me say….?" She said blushing of embarrassment. Len nodded slowly and looked down. "I-I'm sorry…. But your door was cracked and I couldn't help myself…" He said embarrassed.

"W-well…. I uh…" she couldn't find the words as she locked the door and hugged him from behind. "Maybe we could have some fun together…."

"Eh?" Len blushed brighter as Luka ran a hand down his chest and stomach. "W-We can't! You have a boyfriend!"

"It doesn't matter.. hes not as cute as you~" She licked up his neck slowly as she slid a hand into his pants. "I don't know why I want to do this so bad but i need you now~!"


End file.
